Falsely Accused
by MusicMeansEverything
Summary: When Jonas and Alicia accuse Tom of doing things he hasn't what will he do? Will Nick Jordan believe he didn't do anything? Or will he have to leave the ED for good? *My version of Teenage Dreams*
1. Chapter 1

The red phone rang and Tess quickly answered. Everyone went silent.

"What's happened?" Tom asked, taking his lollipop out of his mouth.

"Ssh," said Lenny. "Wait and see what he offers."

Tom looked confused.

"The banker?" said Lenny.

Zoe sighed and put her head in her hands. "Everytime."

Tess put the phone down and turned around looking serious.

"There's been a roof collapse at a local school and a doctor's required on scene."

Tom raised his hand just before Sam. "I'll go."

"Ok," said Zoe. "You go Tom, Dixie and Jeff will meet you there."

Sam frowned and rolled her eyes. Why couldn't she be involved in all the action?

Dylan brushed past her and muttered, "You're not in the army anymore Dr Nicholls."

She glared at Dylan and flounced away.

Tom was just grabbing everything he needed and was nearly ready to go.

"Tom?" Meg called.

"Yeah?" he said, turning to face her.

"Where are you going?"

"Roof collapse at a school."

"Oh, be careful," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I will," he laughed.

He walked out of the department, ready to leave. The car, containing another medic, arrived and he jumped in.  



	2. Chapter 2

Tom got out of the car and tried to take in the scene around him. Most of the school was gone, replaced by large piles of rubble and the surrounding area was full of teachers and pupils, some stood silently, shocked, others crying and one girl was hysterical, screaming she had to get back into the building, her little sister was stuck in there.

Tom walked up to the girl and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, calm down, and tell me what's happened to your sister?"

Relieved that someone was finally listening to her she said, "She's still in there. I can't find her anywhere. She's only in year 7 I can't let anything happen to her!"

"Don't worry, we'll get her out," said Tom reassuringly.

There was suddenly a loud bang and the remaining piece of ceiling collapsed, making screams echo around the building. The girl wrenched herself from Tom's grip and ran straight into the school.

"No, wait, come back!" Tom shouted, running after her, and following her into the building. He was shocked to see Dixie not too far away with someone who looked very familiar.

"Alicia?"

"Please help me, I'm stuck!" she cried, while Jonas tried his best to comfort her.

"You'll be out soon, don't worry," he replied calmly. He turned to Dixie. "Have you seen a girl run past here literally two seconds ago?"

Dixie shook her head. "Sorry mate, haven't seen anyone."

"Is there anyone else in here?" he asked, wanting to know where the girl's little sister was.

"There was a young girl in here earlier," said Jeff, suddenly appearing, after searching the area for more casualties. "The fire man said something about wanting to get her out quickly because her sister was threatening to come in here and trying to get her herself, apparently she was really panicking."

Tom thought about the teenager he had not long been talking to only minutes before. "Did she get out?"

"About five minutes ago," Jeff answered.

At that moment there was another loud bang and more rubble fell a little distance away from them. Tom ran towards the noise, terrified that the girl was going to be trapped, looking for the sister that was already safe. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tom heard a scream, a scream so bad it made his blood run cold. He looked over to where the noise had come from and saw the young girl had been almost buried by rubble. He knelt down next to her and began pulling it off her, digging her out.

"Please help me," she whispered, her eyes wide with terror.

"Don't worry, I am, you'll be out soon, I promise," he replied gently.

"But I can't feel my legs."

"It'll be ok, honestly," he said, but he wasn't sure if it would be. By the sounds of things she'd broken her neck and they were stuck in a collapsing building.

She nodded and Tom quickly held her head in place.

"Try to keep still!" he said quickly.

"O-ok," she stammered.

"What's your name?" he asked, trying to think of something, anything, to say to pass the time and keep her talking.

"Fern," she answered.

"That's a nice name," Tom replied before he picked up his radio.

"Jeff? Can you hear me?"

"_Yeah mate. What's wrong_?"

"I'm a bit further on from Dixie, with suspected, neck injuries," he said, in a bit of an undertone.

"_We'll try and get to you in a minute, we're having a bit of trouble_."

"Why? What's up?"

"_Alicia. She's refusing help, unless you give it_."

"Well, I'm a bit tied up at the minute," said Tom.

"_We'll be there as soon as we can_," replied Jeff.

Tom put his radio away again and turned back to Fern.

"Did that man mean Alicia Dans?" she asked.

Tom hesitated for a moment and then answered,"Yeah."

"She's a bit wierd," said Fern.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"Well, since she started going out with this guy called Jonas, she doesn't talk to her friends anymore and she's just a bit strange. I mean, she got herself punched in the face so she didn't have to play the flute."

Tom nodded, but didn't comment.

"What's your sister's name?" he asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Daisy. Oh my God, I need to find her"

"It's ok," Tom soothed. "She's safe, she got out."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll prove it," he said, picking up his radio again. "Jeff? That girl you helped out, was her name Daisy?"

"_Yeah_," he replied.

"See, she's safe," said Tom. "We just need to get out of here now."


	4. Chapter 4

"How are we going to get out of here?" Fern asked.

"Well, when someone else gets to us, we'll get you on a stretcher and carry you out," Tom replied, but he was worried about how long it was going to take.

"I'm scared."

"It's going to be fine, come on, let's think of a way to pass the time."

"Can I just go to sleep?" Fern asked drowsily.

"No, no, don't go to sleep!" He though wildly of something to talk aobut. "Do you like music?"

"Yeah."

"Who's your favourite band or singer?"

"I like The Killers."

"Yeah, they're good. What's your favourite song?"

"Mr Brightside."

"That's a very good song."

Fern started to close her eyes.

"Come on," said Tom, trying to keep her awake. "Sing with me. We'll sing Mr Brightside."

"Ok."

They started shakily singing the first verse. They had just gotten to the chorus when Jeff appeared.

"You two ok?"

"Am I glad to see you!" said Tom.

"Do you need a spinal board?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we've got a clear route out now so I can go and fetch you one."

"Thanks mate."

Jeff left and Tom grabbed Fern's hand.

"See, we're going to be out really soon."

At that moment the remaining piece of ceiling began to creak and a large crack ran across it. Fern pointed at it.

"Dr Kent!"

Tom looked up and then straight back at Fern.

"Listen Fern. I think you've damaged your neck, ok? But we need to get out of here, we can't wait for that paramedic to come back. If I move you it could damage your neck even more, do you understand?"

Fern nodded.

"Now," Tom carried on, "It's your choice. Do you want me to move you or do you want to wait?"

"I want us to move."

"Well done sweetheart," said Tom. "Right, on the count of 3. 1-2-3."

Tom picked Fern up and ran from the building, the ceiling collapsing around him. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Tom got outside, he quickly lay Fern on the floor and started to assess the damage to her neck. He could tell it was bad, and couldn't help thinking that it was his fault.

"Dr Kent!"

He turned his head when he heard someone shouting his name. He sighed when he saw it was Alicia.

"Sorry!" Jeff called, he had been struggling to control Alicia from the moment she first saw Tom.

Tom nodded and turned back around.

"Dr Kent!"

He was feeling embaressed now. Everyone was staring.

"Alicia, I'm busy trying to treat one of your class mates ok!"

Fern looked up at Tom and rolled her eyes but it looked like it was a big effort. He could hear Alicia arguing with Jeff in the background.

"You need to go to hospital!"

"But Fern's my best friend! I need to see her!"

Fern spoke quietly to Tom. "I don't talk to Alicia."

Tom nodded. He knew what Alicia was doing. She was using Fern to get close to him. He wished more than anything he hadn't bumped in to Alicia, all she seemed to do was cause trouble.

When Alicia had finally gotten into an ambulance, Jeff came over and helped Tom load Fern into one too.

"Have you had trouble with that Alicia girl before?" Jeff asked, sensing that something had happened before.

"Oh God, yeah," Tom replied. "You can't understand how much trouble she's caused in the past!"

"Try and stay away from her when we get to the hospital mate."

"Don't worry about that, I will. I wish she wasn't going to Holby."

When they arrived at the hospital Tom saw Meg sat at the reception. She was biting her nails and tapping her foor, which she always did when she was nervous. When she saw Tom a look of relief shot across her face.

Fern was quickly rushed into resus. Tom was still treating her and had refused to go and get himself checked over. Dylan had offered to take over but Tom wanted to stay with Fern and it was obvious she wanted him there too.

Just down the corridor Alicia was being treated by Sam.

"Can I ask you a favour?"Alicia started.

"Go on," said Sam.

"Is it possible to have a word with Dr Kent?"

"I'm not sure," said Sam, she was still feeling a bit resentful towards Tom for getting the exciting job while she was stuck in cubicles.

"Please?"

"I'll see what I can do," said Sam, exiting the cubicle and quickly shutting the curtains.

"Problem?" Dylan asked.

"I hate treating teenagers!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Dylan smiled but then quickly stopped himself before anyone could see. That was the Sam he knew and loved.

"Why don't you tell her?" someone asked.

"Meg! God, you gave me a fright! Tell who what?"

"Tell Sam that you still love her."

"Don't be ridiculous...me...Sam...love, no, no, no!" he replied, becoming flustered.

"If you say so..."

Meanwhile, Sam was in resus, asking Tom if he could talk to Alicia.

"Sorry, I'm way too busy here!"

"I can't deal with her for much longer, she's got a full on obsession with you!"

"That's why I'm staying away!"

"I can take over," said Meg.

Tom opened his mouth to protest.

"Then, when you've sorted out this stuff with Alicia, you can come back and carry on."

Tom nodded and followed Sam out of the resus doors.

"Do you know what she wants?"

"Not a clue. I think she's just trying to think of an excuse to talk to you."

Tom opened the curtains of the cubicle and Alicia couldn't hide her grin.

"What's wrong Alicia?"

"What do you mean?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Why did you ask Dr Nicholls to come and get me?"

"I didn't."

"You asked me to fetch Dr Kent!" Sam butted in, the anger she was feeling, clear in her voice.

"No I didn't."

Tom stormed out of the cubicle and Sam chased after him.

"Honestly Tom, she asked me to come and get you!"

"I know she did."

"I don't know why she said she hadn't though."

"She's messed up," Tom answered simply, entering resus.

He was shocked at what he saw. Meg and Lenny were struggling to control Fern, who was in hysterics.

"What's happened?" he asked Tess, who was stood closest to him.

"We've just told her that she's paralysed from the waist down," she replied grimly.

"Didn't you wait until her parents got here?"

"They were. Nick's talking to them in his office."

"I've been training for so long," Fern was sobbing in the background.

"What's she on about?" Tom asked.

"The poor girl does athletics. She was lined up for the 2016 Olympics." 


	7. Chapter 7

Sam went back to cubicles. Even though she didn't like it she had to treat Alicia, she couldn't just leave her lying there injured, however tempting it was. She stood outside the cubicle for a few seconds and decided she'd have to be civil. She took a deep breath and opened the curtains. Alicia and Jonas were both sat on the bed, kissing passionately.

"When you've quite finished eating eachother, I'll explain what we're going to do next," she said.

They disentangled themselves and turned to look at Sam.

"I've just got to stitch your head where you've got that dressing and then you can go."

Alicia nodded and Jonas stood up.

"Can he stay?" Alicia asked.

"Yep," Sam replied sharply.

"I'd rather Dr Kent did this."

"Dr Kent's busy with another patient," said Sam, staying civil was becoming harder now.

"Is it Fern?"

"Yes," said Dam, starting to stitch up the cut on Alicia's forehead.

Alicia put her hand up to stop her. "I want Dr Kent!"

"Well I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Don't touch me!"

Sam angrily got up and threw down the equipment she was holding. "Ok! Just sit there and bleed!"

She stormed in to the staff room where Tom was having his well deserved break.

"Can you please go and sort that girl out, I can't spend one more second with her or I will actually scream!"

"She tends to have that effect on people," Tom replied calmly.

Sam glared at him, stony faced. He sighed.

"Ok, what cubicle's she in?"

"Nine."

Tom walked towards the cubicle. Why was she doing this to him? 


	8. Chapter 8

"What's the problem?" Tom asked wearily.

"I need stitches. That other doctor like, completely refused to treat me and left me to like, bleed to death!"

"I don't think that's going to happen any time soon."

Within ten minutes the stitches were done and Tom was ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Alicia asked.

"To work."

"Can't you stay here?"

"No, there's other patients who need treating."

"So that's it, I'm just one of those patients?"

"Yes," Tom replied, leaving the cubicle.

"I can't believe he said that!" Alicia said.

"Well," said Jonas, who was very jelous of Tom because of how much attention Alicia gave him, "If you really want to get him back we could always," he then whispered in her ear.

Alicia looked up at him. "Should we?"

"It's what he deserves."

"Don't you think it's a bit...far?"

"Fine then, we won't do it!" Jonas said sharply, turning his back on her.

"No, wait Jonas, don't be angry," Alicia said pleadingly. "We'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Jonas asked sarcastically.

"Of course I am! You're right, it's what he deserves, and her!"

When Tom returned to the staff room, Sam was waiting for him.

"Did you do it?" she asked, practically pouncing on him when he entered the room.

"Yeah. Why did you refuse to treat her?" Tom asked, laughing.

"What?" Sam said, looking confused.

"She said you refused to treat her."

"She told me not to touch her!"

"Oh my God, that girl!"

"I need a drink after this, the never ending shift with Alicia Dans!"

"Tonight?"

Sam nodded.

"I'll invite the others." 


	9. Chapter 9

Meg opened the door to Fern's room slowly and quietly, in case she was asleep.

"Hello?" she said softly.

"Hi," Fern replied shyly.

"How are you doing?"

"Not too bad."

"Where have your mum and dad gone?"

"They're fetching me some things and taking my sister to our grandma's for the night."

"Well, I thought you might be bored so I've bought you this." Meg put her Ipod on the bedside table. "Dr Kent told me you were a fan of The Killers and I've got a few of their albums on there so I thought you might want to borrow it for a while."

"Thank you so much!"

"It's ok. There loads of random and most likely embaressing stuff on there so be prepared!"

Fern laughed for the first time that day.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course not," Meg smiled.

"Do you and Dr Kent go out?"

"We're engaged. How did you guess?"

"I could tell by the way you looked at each other earlier. How did he propose?"

"At a Green Day concert. They announced it."

"I love Green Day."

Med seized her Ipod from the bedside table. "So do I! I've got all their albums on here!"

Before long Meg and Fern both had a headphone in and were singing. Dylan walked up to check on Fern, but left after he peered through the door and saw her with Meg.

"Have you seen what your fiance is doing?" Dylan asked Tom, pointing at the door.

Tom looked and chuckled to himself.

"Good old Meg," Dylan smiled.

"Whoa Dylan, I don't think I've ever seen you smile before!"

"Don't push it Thomas."

"Actually its just Tom-" Tom began, but stopped when he saw Dylan's glowering look.

* * *

**There's most likely not going to be any more updates until next week now because I'm going away. Hope you like the upadates. Please r+r! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Jonas walked up to the front desk and banged on it impatiently.

"Ok!" said Noel, walking over.

"I need to talk to the boss of this place, someone in charge," Jonas stated rudely.

"Can I ask why?"

"Me and my girlfriend want to make a complaint about two doctors."

"Two?!"

"Yes, Dr Nicholls and Dr Kent."

Noel was shocked. He kind of understood Sam, she'd got a patient in a headlock once, but not Tom. He was harmless. "Well, I can get the clinical lead for you?"

"Yes," Jonas replied.

"I'll send him through to you," said Noel, as politely as he could manage. Jonas walked away and Noel picked up the phone and dialled Nick's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr Jordan, it me, Noel."

_"Oh, hello. Is there a problem?"_

"Well...erm..."

_"Go on."_

"I've got a patient and her boyfriend demanding to see you."

_"Do you know why?"_

"Yes."

_"Would you care to explain?"_

"Oh, sorry, well, they want to make a complaint."

"_Who about?"_ Nick asked, shocked.

"Dr Nicholls and Dr Kent."

"_Two of my doctors?! Send them up to me and then I'll come and have a chat with this patient."_

"Ok."

The phone went sead and Noel stood up. He found Sam treating an elderly man in cubicles and Tom saving a three year old's life in resus. He felt bad asking for them when people needed treating.

Meanwhile, in his office, Nick was sat with his head in his hands. This was all he needed. He picked up his phone and rang Zoe.

_"Nick?"_

"What a welcoming way to answer you phone," Nick smiled. "Are you enjoying your fag break?"

"_How do you know?"_

"I can see you from my office." He waved and she wasved back, beaming.

_"Yeah, I'm enjoying it. If you're ringing me to tell me I'm rotting my lungs-"_

"No, I'm not, but that's a good point. Anyway, you're going to have to stop enjoying it because you're going to be two doctors down for a while."

"_Why?"_

"I can't say at the moment, but get your arse back into that ED."

Zoe put her phone down and Nick watched her put the cigarette out and rush back inside. He smiled.

Downstairs, Sam and Tom were trying to find out why they had been called out of work.

"Please tell you Noel," Sam pleaded.

"Mr Jordan will tell you," Noel replied, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

"Whoa, why are we seeing Mr Jordan?" Tom asked.

"Someone wants to make a complaint," Noel muttered.

"About us?" Sam said blankly.

"Alicia," said Tom darkly.

"No, I'm Noel."

"No, she'll be at the centre of all this-she's not happy unless she's causing trouble."


	11. Chapter 11

When Sam and Tom arrived at Nick's office, they knocked on the door nervously. Sam suddenly began to pray that he wouldn't be in, Tom's hands began to shake.

"Come in," Nick called.

"Crap," Sam muttered under her breath.

"Take a seat," Nick said.

Sam and Tom sat down, both of them petrified.

"Now, someone has made a complaint against both of you. Do you know why this could be?"

Sam shook her head but Tom blurted out before he could stop himself.

"It'll be Alicia Dans, cubicle 9."

"Why?"

"She has an obsession with Tom," Sam joined in. "She's been causing trouble and craving attention all day and now she hasn't got it, she's throwing her toys out of the pram."

"I'm going to talk to her now," said Nick grimly. "You two stay here and I'll deal with you when I get back." He stood up and walked across the room.

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty?" Sam asked, as Nick shut the door.

"What do you thinks she's going to say?" Tom asked.

"She'll say that I refused to refused to treat her but I don't know what she's going to say about you."

"Do you think Nick'll believe her?"

"Well, he's got to follow up every complaint, hasn't he," Sam answered. "Sorry to be all doom and gloom," she said when she saw Tom's face, "But it's the truth."

At that moment Nick's phone started ringing.

"Shall I?" Tom asked, pointing at the phone.

Sam nodded and Tom picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Tom! Thank goodness. I've been worried sick. I just saw Nick and he said you were in his office so I knew it'd be safe to ring!"

"Meg! Do you know why I'm here?"

"Yes, I'll have a look at those results right away."

"What?!"

"He's right next me," she whispered. "Ok, he's gone. No I don't know."

"Someone's complaining about me and Sam and we don't know why."

"Crap, well tell me what's happened as soon as you escape."

"I will, love you."

"Love you too. I've got a suprise for you."

"What is it? Go on, tell me!"

"Love you." Meg put the phone down and smiled.

Noel looked over at her questioningly.

"Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies," she said in a sing song voice before walking away. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Does she know what's going on?" Sam asked, as soon as Tom put the phone down.

"No," he replied. "But apparently she's got a suprise for me."

"Well, that's great," said Sam sarcastically. "Forget our jobs, let's just look forward to your suprise."

"There's no need to be like that," said Tom huffily.

"We could lose our jobs!"

"Come on, let's not make the situation ten times worse by arguing," said Tom.

"You're always the peace maker," Sam retorted, but she stopped shouting.

Downstairs, Nick was talking to Jonas and Alicia.

"She completely refused to treat her!" Jonas shouted.

"Please calm down or I'm gonig to have to ask you to leave the room," said Nick. "What has Dr Kent done?"

"He was saying inappropriate things to Alicia and then he tried to touch her."

"Is this correct Alicia?" Nick asked gently, though he was obviously shocked.

She nodded.

"Did Dr Kent do all this in front of you?" Nick asked Jonas.

"No, I was outside the curtain and I burst in. Alicia then told me what he'd tried to do."

"When did this happen?"

"When he was donig my stitches," said Alicia, speaking for the first time.

"I want you to know that I am taking this very seriously," said Nick, standing up and leaving the room.

Jonas put his hand up and high-fived Alicia, both of them smirking. At that moment Linda entered the room.

"Sorry to disturb you but we're still struggling to contact your dad."

"He's working away in Newcastle," Alicia replied.

"We'll keep trying," Linda smiled as she left.

"And now we wait," said Jonas.

When Nick got back to his office he saw Sam and Tom sitting in silence, both clearly immersed in their own thoughts. He opened the door and they both jumped.

"Well," Nick began. "I've just had a very interesting conversation with Miss Dans and Mr Wiley."

Sam was clearly trying to look calm, but she wasn't making a very good job of it. Tom was biting his thumbnail and staring at Nick.

"Are you both ok with knowing what has happened in front of each other?"

They both nodded, too nervous to speak.

"Well, I'll start with you Dr Nicholls." Sam's face dropped. "Is it true that you refused to treat Miss Dans?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"

"Alicia told me repeatedly that she wanted to be treated by Dr Kent. She told me not to touch her so I went and fetched Dr Kent."

"Is it true you said 'Sit there and bleed, I don't care'"?

"I lost my temper and said 'Fine, sit there and bleed,' but I never said I didn't care."

"Why would Miss Dans lie?"

"I don't know."

"Is she lying?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let's move on to Dr Kent. How long were you alone with Miss Dans?"

"I wasn't. Jonas was in the cubicle the whole time."

"That's not what I heard. I was told while you were alone with Miss Dans you said inappropriate things to her and then tried to touch her."

"I would never do a thing like that! You know I wouldn't! You have to believe me Mr Jordan!"

"It's rubbish! Tom wouldn't do such a thing!" Sam shouted.

"Dr Nicholls! Can you leave at once!" said Nick sternly.

Tom nouthed 'tell Meg' to her. She nodded and left the room.

"So Dr Kent, tell me your version of events." 


	13. Chapter 13

Sam ran down the stairs, not wasting time waiting for the lift. She ran up to Charlie, the first person she saw.

"Charlie, do you know where Meg is?"

"With Fern."

"Thank you."

She ran towards Fern's room, holding her stethoscope out of the way. She threw the door to Fern's room open and stood in the doorway.

"Meg, I need to talk to you now!"

"O-ok, I won't be long Fern, sorry about this."

Fern nodded and turned the page in her magazie. Meg followed Sam out of the room.

"What's happened?" Meg asked urgently.

"It's Alicia and Jonas, they've said all this stuff about Tom, it's all rubbish and obviously not true but Nick's following it up."

"What've they said?"

"I don't really know how to tell you."

"Sam, please, I need to know."

"Well, you might want to sit down."

Five minutes later Sam had finished explaining and Meg was in tears. Sam patted her akwardly on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at the whole comforting thing."

Meg smiled through her tears. She then stood up, a determined look on her face.

"I need to go and talk to Nick."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Sam asked.

"Thank you for all the help," said Meg, before she made her way down the corridor. She went upstairs and knocked on Nick's door.

"Yes?"

"Hello Mr Jordan, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

"Well, I'm a bit busy at the moment," he said, indicating Tom.

"It's about Tom," she said quickly, shutting the door.

"Go on then," said Nick.

"I just wanted to say, do you really think Tom would do something like this? Do you think Tom's capable of this?"

Tom smiled at Meg gratefully.

"I have to follow up all complaints, especially one as serious as this, you know I do."

"I'll have to get the truth out of Jonas and Alicia myself then," said Meg, opening the door.

"Please don't be doing any detective work. Your fiance does enough of it!"

"And my fiance always ends up being right!" Meg retorted.  



	14. Chapter 14

Walking down the corridor Meg made her decision. She was going to talk to Alicia first, and she needed a witness. She poked her head round the staff room door and called across it.

"Dylan!"

"Yes?"

"Are you on a break?"

"Yes."

"Will you do me a massive favour?"

"What?"

"Give up your break and potentially save Tom's career?"

"Ok."

He walked across the room and Meg filled him on everything that had happened.

"Record what she says Dylan."

He pulled his phone from his pocket and got it ready. Meg opened the cubicle curtain and Dylan pressed the record button, before dropping the phone back in his pocket.

"Alicia?"

"Yeah?"

"Hi, I'm Meg and this is Dylan-"

"Dr Keogh," Dylan interrupted.

"Yes, this is Dr Keogh and we're here to ask you a few questions about the accusations you made abut Dr Kent."

"I've already spoken to that Mr Jordan person."

"I know, I just have to speak to you."

"Ok."

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Alicia, I know Dr Kent didn't do any of those things you said he did. Right now he's in Mr Jordan's office most likely losing his job, so unless you admit that you lied, his career is over!"

Alicia burst into tears. "Jonas'll kill me."

"No he won;t. Come on Alicia, you're our only hope!"

"We lied!" she blurted out. "About that Dr Nicholls too."

"You are a very brave girl," Meg said, rushing from the cubicle. Dylan followed. "We need to go and see Jonas now." 


	15. Chapter 15

Jonas was stood by the vending machine when Meg and Dylan found him.

"Jonas?" said Meg.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about Dr Kent."

"That pevert!"

"Don't call him that," said Meg, through gritted teeth.

"What do you need to know. He tried to touch up my girlfriend and that's it!"

Meanwhile Nick had let Tom go and told him to go home early. Tom could hear the whole conversation.

"Well, your girlfriend just admitted that you were lying!"

"Don't get involved you fat, interfering bitch!"

All of a sudden Tom had run forward and hit Jonas in the face and he was now lying on the floor.

"That's assault!" Jonas shouted.

At that moment, Nick decided to go and check on his department.

"Someone tell me what's going on and tell me quickly!" he shouted.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Tom, Meg, Dylan-my office-now! You better come too Mr Wiley," he added.

The three doctors followed Nick up the stairs in silence. Jonas lagged behind a bit, obviously not wanting to get too close to Tom. Nick opened his office door and ushered everyone inside.

"Right," he said. "I need an explanation-the sooner, the better."

For a few moments there was silence, and then everyone began to talk at once.

"Him and Alicia were lying abbout Tom!"

"He called Meg a bitch!"

"He hit me!"

"I recorded Alicia confessing!"

"He called Meg fat!"

"They were lying!"

"I've got evidence!"

"He punched me!"

"He could have triggered her bulimia!"

"SILENCE!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked fearfully at Nick.

"Mr Wiley, what happened?"

"Why are you asking him! He wouldn't know the truth if it-"

"Be quiet Meg!"

"Well," Jonas began.

"Shall we just listen to that recording?" Nick asked.

Dylan got his phone out of his pocket and found the recording. He played it and everyone listened.

"Well," said Nick. "That explains a lot. Well done Meg and Dylan."

"Just call me Sherlock," Meg replied.

"Erm, excuse me," Jonas interrupted. "But I think you seem to be forgetting that I've been punched!"

"I think," said Nick. "That if you don't mention being punched, we won't mention you making false allegations about two members of my staff and then verbally abusing another doctoe."

Jonas scowled.

Meg looked over at him. "Why don't you just go home?" 


	16. Chapter 16

When Nick had let the three doctors go Tom said he was going to go and tell Sam she was off the hook. Meg said she was going to the ladies, her make up was messed up from crying. And Dylan said he was going home, Dervla would be wondering where he was.

Meg entered the toilets and straight away could tell someone had collapsed in one of the cubicles. Their arm was sticking out under the door and they were lying on the floor. She got down on the floor and pulled them out.

"Shit," she muttered.

It was Alicia.

She ran to the door and shouted for help. Zoe ran over.

Meg checked Alicia's pulse and was horrified when there waqsn't one. She began CPR and Fletch ran over with a trolley.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Attempted suicide by the looks of thing, there's several empty paracetamol boxes in the cubicle," said Zoe, looking under the door.

Between them they managed to get Alicia on the trolley and into resus with Meg doing CPR the whole way.

"Have you seen this?" Fletch asked, indicating Alicia's arm.

Meg and Zoe shook their heads and glanced over. She had cut the word 'sorry' into her arm. 


	17. Chapter 17

Meg walked over to Tom and Sam who were talking at the front desk.

"There's something you two need to know," she said. "Alicia's just killed herself, she'd overdosed and cut the word 'sorry' into her arm."

"She's-dead?" said Sam.

Meg nodded and Tom and Sam looked at her in shock.

"So, in one day, I've paralysed a teenager, been suspended, got my job back and made a young girl kill herself?" said Tom.

Meg threw her arms around him. "None of this is your fault! You saved Fern's life, they were all lies and Alicia was obviously a very sad and lonely girl."

Tom looked at Meg grimly.

"I've got something that might cheer you up," said Meg. "Come on."

She led Tom to the staff room and opened her locker. "This is your suprise." She handed him a small, wrapped present. He opened it and discovered a pair of booties with 'I love my daddy' on them.

"You're-"

"You're going to be a daddy!"

Tom jumped up, picked Meg up and kissd her. "We're going to have a family!"

"Too right we are," Meg replied. 


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks later Meg and Tom were watching the paralympics together when Fern appeared on the screen.

"So, Fern, you're hopefully going to be in the next paralympics?" said a presenter.

"Yes, in the running. Can I just thank someone?"

"Go ahead."

"I just wanted to say, thank you so much Dr Kent, without you I wouldn't be here."

Meg looked at Tom. "What is it with people thanking you on t.v?"

"Oh," Fern added. "And thank you for the Ipod Meg, it helped loads!"

Tom smirked. "What is it with people thanking you on t.v?"

Meg punched him playfully on the arm. "Shut up you!" 


End file.
